


Repairs

by morgellons



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Can be seen as friendship or romance, F/M, Fluff, Legion is so Innocent, Motherly Femshep, Some Science, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgellons/pseuds/morgellons
Summary: Legion suffers some slight damage on the last mission. Shepard insists on repairing him.





	Repairs

“Shepard-Commander?”

Jane cast the blowtorch and eezo bobbin tool to the side. She flipped her welding helmet up. Sweat was now glistening on her face, a recent cut flushing painfully red and her ginger bangs subsequently sticking to her forehead. Jane’s eyes were quickly met by Legion’s bright blue optic.

The Geth has been staring down at her inquisitively for the duration of the welding. The panels surrounding his optic outspread slightly as he watched, flaring more so as Shepard turned her attention to his sudden utterance.

“Yes, Legion?”

“We are capable of maintaining the functionality of this platform,” Legion remarked, his gaze settling on the blowtorch as he gestured to it.

Jane took his outstretched hand in hers and returned it to his lap. Legion’s eye flaps jutted out in intrigue, following her as she rummaged about the workbench upon which he patiently sat. “I know,” she replied plainly.

Legion looked to his left shoulder. The large gash he had suffered during the previous mission was now welded back together with a sheet of scrap metal. Any more stress to the area could have resulted in his arm becoming entirely severed with ease. The repair was done rather hastily. Commander Shepard was no mechanic, let alone a metalworker.

With his opposite arm, Legion reached across his chest to further inspect the commander’s repairs. He traced the tips of his fingers down the warped edges in which the scrap metal met his polymer exterior shell. “Creator-Zorah can be of—“

“It’s fine, Legion. I can handle it. Tali’s probably busy anyway,” Jane quickly interjected. She walked back toward him, now holding an angle grinder fitted with an abrasive grinding disc.

“Acknowledged.”

“Hopefully this will clean things up a little,” she sighed, bringing his hand to his lap once again. Jane pulled her helmet back down and began to file away the rough edges and weld spatter. Legion tucked in his eye flaps somewhat defensively as tiny sparks were cast from the grinder.

Jane powered down her tool when the surface appeared mostly even. She removed her welding helmet entirely, placing it and the grinder both in their designated spaces beside the workbench. Smiling, she took Legion’s hand and laid it atop his shoulder.

“Feel.”

“Smooth,” Legion stated softly, brushing his palm along the perimeters. His eye flaps widened slightly in contempt. “I— we thank you, Shepard-Commander.”

“No problem,” Jane chuckled, her hand grazing across the fringes of the much larger hole in his body. Her discarded armor did little to aid in covering it up. “And you’re sure you don’t need me to fix this too?”

He cupped the cavity with both of his hands. “No,” he said bluntly, yet in an almost hushed voice.

“Well then, I guess you’re all set,” she concluded, turning to leave.

Legion hoisted himself off the workbench, his eye flaps flared. “Shepard-Commander, wait,” he exclaimed, grabbing her by the wrist. He stepped around meekly to face her.

“...What?” Jane inquired, inquisitive, rather than irritated by the Geth’s sudden forwardness.

He did not respond for several seconds, his eye flaps twitching discretely. Legion reached out and pressed his hand against Jane’s cheek, brushing his thumb gently across it.

“Wha—“ Jane whispered, bringing her hand up to her face. She nudged his aside slowly, feeling her cheek. A piece of soft adhesive remained. He had put a bandaid over her cut.

“Oh… Wow. Thank you, Legion,” Jane cooed, still touching the side of her face.

He pulled her hand away from her cheek. His eye flaps had flared out again. “We are also concerned with the status of Shepard-Commander’s wellbeing,” Legion professed while he continued to hold Jane’s hand.

“Acknowledged,” she said, a small smile forming on her lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like metallurgy— please forgive me and my iffy attempt at writing Shepard performing friction stir welding to make lap joints and fix Legion’s new hole. Anyway, I hope you’ve enjoyed this little fic. :)


End file.
